My Gay ExWife's Married Lover
by cptraydorsgf
Summary: or, In Which Brenda Meets Brooke. Picks up immediately after "My Silent Partner is a Lesbian" Brenda and Sharon and lots of sex.


Brenda rests her head against the car window, the cool glass soothing her still flushed skin. She smiles softly to herself, minutely flexing her fingers where they are entwined with Sharon's, their joined hands resting lightly between them. Sharon glances over at her quickly, returning her smile, before re-focusing her attention on the dark road in front of them. If she can feel Brenda's eyes on her where they trace her profile, she doesn't let on. Brenda studies the magnificent woman next to her, whose hand fits so perfectly in her own, whose palm is warm and soft. Sharon looks more relaxed than she has in weeks, cheeks still aglow from her orgasm. Brenda's entire body flushes in arousal and embarrassment at the memory of their quick, desperate coupling. She aches deliciously between her legs from Sharon's heavy thrusts, muscles sensitive with a stretch they had nearly forgotten. She can feel blooming bruises on her left breast from Sharon's lips and teeth and Brenda tilts her head. From this angle, she can tell that Sharon's skin is bare beneath her purple blazer; the shirt she ripped (buttons and all) is crumpled at the bottom of her trash bin. Sharon's lipstick is smudged off and her hair is hopelessly tangled from where Brenda fisted her hands in it and refused to let go. Brenda cracks her neck; she is just a little sore and imagines Sharon must be as well, at least in her knees from kneeling above Brenda on her desk. Her belly clenches with the memory of Sharon atop her, and she swears she can still feel the woman's sticky wetness on her skin. And now they are driving to Sharon's. Brenda feels her blood thrum steadily through her veins. She is distinctly aware of being alive, of her anticipation, of her response to Sharon. It is like coming back to her own body after being under anesthesia; she is aware of every little feeling zinging through her, every inch of herself. She is light and free and happy and excited about climbing into Sharon's bed. She has refused to re-think the decision to accompany Sharon home, despite the ring weighing heavily on her finger, because she finally feels like the scattered pieces of herself she has been desperately clinging to are fitting themselves back together. Whatever it is she has with Sharon is something she needs; it's as simple as that.

"Brenda Leigh." Sharon's soft voice interrupts her drifting thoughts. "We're here." Brenda blinks; she realizes in her musings she has missed Sharon pulling into her driveway and shutting off the car. The Captain bites her lip, her anxiety written all over her face, and Brenda moves quickly to reassure her. She presses their lips together in a soft, firm kiss, sinking into the warmth of her Captain's mouth before pulling away and nuzzling at her throat.

"So we are." Brenda husks, tugging at Sharon's hand. A radiant grin breaks out on Sharon's face and she hefts her sore body out of the car, walking around to open Brenda's door for her. Brenda smirks, but accepts the hand Sharon holds out and finds herself firmly pressed against the side of Sharon's Hyundai. Sharon's warm weight settles against her, the woman's lips molding with her mouth and Brenda instantly surrenders, leaning back against the car and eagerly returning the soft kiss. Sharon's hands settle around her hips and Brenda lifts her arms, opening herself to Sharon completely, unconcerned if the neighbors are watching.

Sharon kisses Brenda slowly, luxuriously, drowning in her hot mouth and letting her mind grow dizzy with the feel of Brenda's lithe curves fitted into her own. Now that she has the Chief back in her arms, Sharon's fierce, sharp desire has abated and been replaced by an urge to savor Brenda, to go long and slow and enjoy every single second. The way Brenda melts into her tells the Captain her Chief won't run, won't change her mind, will stay with her tonight. Clearly, they have tonight to indulge and they've already catapulted across the line they tried so hard to toe. As Sharon's tongue curls behind Brenda's teeth and she swallows the woman's moan, Sharon thinks there's no harm in having more really, really good sex. Gently, she tugs Brenda to her front door, the Chief dancing up the stairs with her, refusing to break the connection of their mouths. Blindly, Sharon fumbles with her keys, attempting to fit them into the lock unsuccessfully until Brenda reaches around and grasps them. With a final flick to the seam of Sharon's lips, she turns and swiftly unlocks Sharon's door, pulling the Captain inside with her, letting the keys fall. She drags Sharon towards the general direction of the bedroom, divesting her of her blazer and Sharon smiles against Brenda's mouth at the Chief's familiarity with her home.

When they reach the threshold, Brenda pauses, pulling her mouth away and nuzzling into Sharon's neck. She looks directly into the Captain's eyes, aglow with warmth, and smiles.

"I'm really glad I'm here, Sharon." Brenda says honestly and Sharon softly strokes her face.

"I'm glad you're here, too Brenda." Sharon cups her face and kisses her. She noses into Brenda's fragrant hair and kisses just below her ear. "I can't stop thinking about you." Brenda whimpers. "It's so…wonderful…to finally touch you again."

"Oh Sharon." Brenda pulls away to look directly into Sharon's expressive eyes. "Sharon." She cups her face. "I think about you, too, you have no idea. Always. I don't know what I've been doin' with myself. I've missed you, I…I don't know what…how, but not bein' with you, it's just…it's terrible." Brenda's wide eyes plead with Sharon to understand, to help her. Sharon kisses her firmly, grounding her in the mesh and meld of their mouths, the faintest contact of their tongues.

"You're here now." She murmurs, warmth traveling through her body to the very tips of her fingers and toes. "Come to bed, Brenda." Brenda smiles deep enough to display her dimples.

Sharon takes a moment to savor the sight of Brenda walking towards her bed and tossing her cardigan into a corner of Sharon's room. The Chief twists her arms impossibly to try to tug at her zipper and Sharon quickly grabs her hips.

"Let me." Sharon whispers, nuzzling into the back of Brenda's neck. Brenda's body immediately relaxes, arms dropping to her sides and head falling back onto Sharon's shoulder. Brenda hums contentedly as Sharon tugs the zipper down and Brenda shuffles out of her dress. She hadn't bothered with her underwear after their hurried tryst in her office and the movement leaves her completely bare. Sharon gasps as the line of Brenda's back is revealed to her, then the curve of her firm ass. Sharon quickly divests herself of her own bra and unzips her skirt, shoving it and her panties over her hips. After only a moment's hesitation to appreciate the beautiful shape of Brenda's body, Sharon wraps her arms around the woman, pressing her breasts against Brenda's back, urging the younger woman to fit her ass into the dip of Sharon's pelvis. Brenda mewls as Sharon's soft curls tickle her skin. Sharon's hands splay over her flat belly, rubbing and stroking the muscled abs before cupping her breasts, squeezing the mounds lightly and feeling Brenda's nipples harden against her palms.

Brenda surrenders herself to Sharon's caresses, to the feel of the woman's warm body behind her. She lets Sharon's hands roam and wander, caressing and feeling and kneading sensitive breasts. She arches her neck, urging Sharon to kiss and nip. Sharon's lips trail a fiery path from her neck up to her ear, suckling on the lobe and drawing a soft whimper from Brenda's lips.

"This feels so right." Brenda whispers, entwining her hands with Sharon's where they have come to rest on her stomach. Sharon suckles softly at her bared throat, teasing her hard nipples against Brenda's spine.

"It does." Sharon agrees, holding Brenda tighter against her. "You feel so good, Brenda Leigh." Brenda shivers as she sinks into the cocoon of Sharon's warmth. Nothing matters now, nothing can disturb her here, in this moment. Here, all she needs to be is herself and all she needs to do is feel. Sharon softly caresses her belly, fingers just brushing Brenda's curls. Brenda feels her body respond; her nipples harden and her arousal slickens her rapidly heating sex.

"Sharon." Brenda whispers, languishing in the woman's embrace, in the freedom she suddenly feels. Brenda entwines her fingers with her lovers. "I need you." She husks, tugging Sharon's hand lower, to dip into the abundant moisture between her legs. Sharon gasps and growls low in her ear at the feel of so much liquid heat coating her fingertips. She rubs Brenda firmly, her own body igniting with pleasure at the familiar feel of Brenda's soft folds and silky heat. Her fingertips tingle as they re-learn the curves and shapes of Brenda's body.

"What do you need?" Sharon whispers darkly, nibbling on Brenda's ear. She needs to hear the woman say it; to articulate what she wants. She needs to know Brenda feels this, too. She needs to hear her Chief's desire for her.

"You." Brenda answers without hesitation. "Inside me." She pushes against Sharon's fingers, which lightly circle her entrance. "Ma-" Brenda gasps as a white hot bolt of pleasure rocks her body. "Make lo…fuck me Sharon."

With a soft whimper, Sharon slides two fingers swiftly into Brenda's body, groaning as the younger woman clenches her tightly. Brenda is as warm and soft and hot and tight and perfect as Sharon remembers. She holds her fingers still and strokes Brenda inside, earning a sharp cry from the trembling woman in her arms.

Brenda arches into Sharon's touch, rolling her hips with the press and swirl of the other woman's fingers. A drop of sweat trails between her breasts and her nipples swell in response to the erotic sensation.

"Fuck." Brenda gasps, grinding down on Sharon's hand, whose palm rubs her clit just perfectly from this angle. "Good. God, so good." Her inner muscles spasm and Sharon scissors her fingers against the tightness that clutches them. Brenda cries out in pleasure and Sharon thrusts deeper, never breaking her sensual rhythm, desperate to claim Brenda, to watch her fall apart. "Fuck." The blonde whimpers again. "Sharon…Sharon baby harder." Sharon rewards her lover with a firm stroke over her clit. She trails her hand up Brenda's muscled thigh, urging her to lift her leg. Brenda's hips stop their rhythmic rocking, but her muscles still clench and release Sharon's fingers.

"Lift." Sharon commands softly, tugging at Brenda's knee and when the woman relinquishes control of her leg muscles, Sharon places her leg on the bed. She watches hungrily as Brenda's back automatically bends, pressing her delicious ass firmer into Sharon's crotch and forcing Sharon's fingers even deeper inside her warmth.

Brenda keens in shocked ecstasy as the new position opens her further to Sharon. Thankfully the older woman leaves her other leg planted on the floor for balance and Brenda shivers as her fingers automatically crook to hit every one of her secret sinful spots. Sharon bends over Brenda, resuming her motion inside her, and presses kisses to her neck and shoulder blades. She rubs over Brenda's ridged inner wall with a lazy crook of her index finger and smiles into Brenda's skin as she moans and writhes and shifts.

Brenda is in ecstasy, in bliss, in Heaven. Sharon is warm and powerful and strong and soft behind her and normally she would be embarrassed by how willingly she is thrusting back against Sharon, taking everything she can, but it all feels too good for her to even notice her wanton motions. Sharon rocks with her, meeting her thrust for thrust, pressing and twisting and rubbing over her swollen clit every time she pushes just a little bit deeper inside her Chief.

Brenda feels the glowing heat in her sex and she moans Sharon's name. She is ready, so ready, to come for Sharon and let herself be dragged under the tide of bliss she knows her body will feel, even as she is surprised it is happening so soon. Sharon must feel it, feel the sharp contractions of her body, because she is nibbling Brenda's neck, in just the spot she likes.

"Come for me, Brenda." She whispers, settling her thumb in tight circles around the beautiful blonde's pulsing bud. Brenda throws her head back, brow furrowed in concentration, pleasure so acute it's almost painful. In the second before she falls, Brenda is aware of everything, of Sharon's sweat-slicked skin, of the wet sounds of her sex on Sharon's fingers, of the sway of her breasts, of the force of her hips demanding more from Sharon and of the wonderful new position her body is holding. Then stars explode behind her eyes and her sex floods and her blood is alight, pulsing fire throughout every sensitive inch of her body.

"Sharon! Oh, fuck…yes…oh!" With a scream and a rough twist of her hips, Brenda is shaking and convulsing and moaning incoherently under Sharon. Sharon feels her own body clench in sympathetic pleasure as her Chief comes apart and she focuses on driving deeply into Brenda's body, rubbing every inch of her.

Brenda's climax ends as swiftly as it begins and she slumps forward onto the bed, legs unable to hold her weight. Sharon falls with her, unwilling just yet to leave Brenda's soft core. She smiles to herself as she feels Brenda's sex fluttering in aftershock. The younger woman's amazing folds grip her tightly and Sharon teases at her clit, grinning against Brenda's warm skin as the woman dissolves into shudders.

Reluctantly, and feeling the ache in her muscles from holding Brenda up, Sharon pulls her fingers out of her, shivering in renewed and fierce arousal at the delicate glide of her digits through hot, wet flesh. With great effort, Brenda rolls on her side to face Sharon, just in time to see the Captain lick her fingers clean. Brenda's eyes widen as Sharon's pink tongue darts out to swipe at the lingering traces of Brenda's flavor on her lips.

"Sharon." Brenda whispers breathily. She reaches a trembling hand to stroke the womanly curve of Sharon's hips. Sharon snags her hand and entwines their fingers.

"It's okay." Sharon says softly. "Just enjoy your afterglow." Brenda's lips draw up into an adorable little pout, even as her eyes are glazed over with bliss. Sharon smiles. "I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer." She strokes Brenda's cheek. Brenda nuzzles into the caress, pressing a kiss to Sharon's palm.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Sharon." She replies quietly, before sucking the woman's index finger into her mouth. She looks up at Sharon through hooded eyes as she curls her tongue around the finger held firmly between her lips. She sucks until Sharon's eyes are darkened with arousal and dilated with need. She lets the finger go with a soft 'pop.' "I'm not very patient." Brenda croons, using her body to roll Sharon onto her back. Sharon watches Brenda settle atop her hips, mussed hair tumbling in blonde waves over her shoulders. She laughs breathily as Brenda's warm palms settle over her breasts.

"That's very true." She feels Brenda's grin as her mouth cover a straining nipple. A wet tongue flicks softly at Sharon's erect bud. "Well," Brenda licks at her nipple once more before pulling away to look into her eyes. "I did let you go first after all." She drawls, eyes sparkling and Sharon laughs again. She grasps Brenda's hips, stroking her soft skin. It feels good, so good, to finally touch her again.

"That you did." Sharon's own eyes glow with mischief. "Far too kind of you, Chief Johnson." She says in the best Captain Raydor voice she can muster while Brenda's hands are caressing nonsense patterns over her chest, breasts and stomach.

"Careful, Cap'n." Brenda warns playfully. "You are speaking to a superior officer after all." She pinches one of Sharon's nipples lightly. Sharon's hands splay over the thighs that are straddling her. Brenda's face quickly turns serious. She gazes down at the magnificent woman beneath her. "You feel so good, Sharon." She says honestly, cupping full breasts and weighing them in her hands. "This feels so good." Brenda's chocolate eyes trail down over her exposed torso and Sharon feels her nipples tightening in the other woman's hands. "I thought…I thought I would never feel this again…whatever this is that I'm feelin' right now. That I feel when I'm with you." Brenda chuckles ruefully to herself. "I wasn't doin' very good not havin' this." Sharon tenderly brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I wasn't doing very well, either." She confesses, remembering the long months spent fantasizing about having Brenda back in her bed. Brenda squeezes her breasts and Sharon sighs. The blonde shifts her hips and Sharon's eyes flutter closed at the divine feeling of Brenda's wetness painting her stomach. Brenda rocks lightly and silky flesh is sliding against her own. Sharon tightens her stomach muscles, hoping to give Brenda more pressure, but then the silken feeling is gone.

Sharon pries her eyes open and sees that Brenda has slid further down her body, enough to dip her lips into the hollow of Sharon's throat. Sharon tips her head back, arching her body up, offering every bit of herself for Brenda to take. Anything. Everything. It's all Brenda's. Brenda rewards her with suckling kisses and gentle nips along her collarbones, down over the plate of her chest and over the swells of her breasts. Sharon's belly quivers with desire, hands fisting in Brenda's hair, as the Chief lingers on her sensitive globes. Brenda licks, kisses, nips and suckles at hardened peaks. Her teeth scrape along Sharon's nipple as her hand comes up to cup, squeeze and massage. Sharon languishes in the erotic attention; for the moment, Brenda seems to content to devour her breasts with that hot mouth of hers and Sharon is content to let her, feeling her need and arousal build and spread and consume her rapidly heating body.

Brenda is lost in bliss. Sharon's breasts are warm and soft and full and every tug of her mouth on rosy nipples makes them harden just a little bit more on her tongue. She feels Sharon's hips begin to shift restlessly under her and she knows her Captain needs more. With a final stroke to the side of one breast, Brenda maps her Captain's stomach with her mouth. She traces curves with her tongue, rubbing soft skin with her palms, taking in all of Sharon's feminine body with her touch. Brenda's head spins as she kisses down the swell of Sharon's belly and pushes her thighs apart with firm pressure. Sharon's legs willingly spread and Brenda moans into soft skin as she inhales the familiar, sharp scent of Sharon's musky arousal. Brenda shivers in arousal, desire and sheer power as her mind goes blank. Pure instinct, pure need, drives her and she lowers her mouth to Sharon's sex, immediately burying her face in the ocean of wetness waiting for her and licking through Sharon's slickness and into her body. Brenda groans, the vibrations making Sharon's hips jolt, as the woman's flavor explodes on her tongue. Brenda licks eagerly, lapping at every inch of the beautiful pussy she can. Her tongue traces slick folds, soft inner lips and then drags languidly over the bead of Sharon's clit. Sharon cries out at the onslaught of pleasure, canting her hips up and desperately holding Brenda's head to her body. This isn't the tentative, hesitant, tender Brenda that Sharon remembers. This woman is confident, self-assured, powerful, in control and hungry for Sharon. The shift in her beautiful lover is amazing and so hot that Sharon is already close. Brenda's warm mouth and eager tongue are sending Sharon hurtling towards her climax, exquisite pleasure building in every clenched muscle of her body.

Brenda moans again, licking and sucking Sharon with abandon, taking and tasting eagerly, too absorbed in the amazing feel of her lover to notice her own hips rocking and shifting in time with the flicks of her tongue. She brings her fingers up to spread Sharon's folds, to open her sex further, and Brenda plunges her tongue back deeper inside, curling and twisting the muscle. A thrill shoots down her spine as Sharon screams, it is her name, and tugs almost painfully on Brenda's hair. She has done this to Sharon, made her calm, precise Captain wild and wanton and out of control. Brenda has never felt more powerful, more sexual, more sublime as she does when she grasps Sharon's ass to tilt her hips further up to her mouth. She is making Sharon come, tasting and licking the woman and it's wonderful. So much better than Brenda ever knew it could be. A gush of wetness floods her mouth and Brenda swallows the delicious ambrosia, rewarding Sharon's incredible body with a firm suck to her clit. Spasms wrack Sharon's body and it takes only another deep suckle and flick of her tongue and Sharon is coming, back bowed under the pressure exploding inside of her as Brenda licks her through her climax. Sharon rides out wave after wave of indescribable pleasure against Brenda's mouth, blood rushing in her ears and down to her throbbing, pulsing clit. Then everything goes white and Sharon collapses, sex clenching and thighs trembling around Brenda's cheeks.

"Oh my fucking god." Sharon murmurs, pulses of pleasure still beating in her sex, which Brenda is licking softly. "Oh my fucking god." She repeats, panting with exertion and shamelessly guiding Brenda's head where her body demands the woman's tongue. Brenda obliges, her wonderful tongue cleaning the sweet come from her swollen folds and Sharon shivers.

With a final decadent lick, Brenda drags her mouth from Sharon's core, licking a lewd path up the crease of her thigh and over her belly before straddling the woman's hips again. She stares down at her lover, flushed and panting and trembling. She lightly caresses her breasts, sending another round of shivers through Sharon's body and just watches the older woman savor the last vestiges of her ecstasy.

Sharon blinks her eyes open, then smiles sensually at the vision of Brenda, her goddess. The woman is flushed, mussed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her lower lip is still glistening with Sharon's come and her cheeks are high with color. She is the most gorgeous thing Sharon has ever seen as Sharon tugs at her thighs, upsetting Brenda's balance and bringing them nose to nose. Brenda grins.

"Hi." She drawls, clearly impressed with her own performance. Sharon chuckles.

"Hi yourself." She replies before capturing Brenda's lips in a deep kiss. Brenda moans into the kiss and Sharon licks into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her own juices mixed with Brenda. Their tongues dance for long, breathless moments before Brenda pulls away and rolls off Sharon's body, collapsing beside her. The Chief laughs joyfully and the sound is like lightly tinkering bells to Sharon's ears. "What's funny?" Sharon asks, tilting her head to regard her flushed Chief, who is sifting her fingers through her impossibly mussed curls.

"Nothin'." Brenda offers languidly, stretching her arms high above her head, the move straining her full breasts, which Sharon studies with frank appreciation. "I'm just…" She wriggles her toes. "Happy. I just feel good." Sharon nudges Brenda's foot with her own.

"I feel good, too." She says honestly, voice still husky from her arousal. And indeed, pleasure is still coursing warm and thick through her veins, infusing her entire being with a sense of calm and well-being. And if the expression on Brenda's face is any indication, the younger woman is feeling the effects of their pleasure, too. Brenda sighs happily and props herself up on her elbow, resting on her side facing Sharon and trailing her fingers lightly over the woman's stomach and up between her breasts. Sharon just watches her touch and smiles.

"So," Brenda asks, flattening her palm over one heavy breast. "I don't suppose you have any more of that delicious chocolate fudge, do you?" Sharon laughs and playfully squeezes Brenda's ass. The woman flashes her a lecherous grin.

"As it so happens, I did order another tin." Sharon can see Brenda's pupils dilate in anticipation and she laughs, drawing the woman in for a quick kiss. "I also have Italian leftovers if you want real food. Or blueberry pancakes." Brenda's eyes light up.

"Pancakes?" She asks, delighted. "With maple syrup?" Sharon brushes a curl behind Brenda's ear.

"With syrup." She confirms and resists the urge to tap Brenda's nose. Brenda swings her legs over the edge of the bed and walks nude across the room.

"I just need to use your bathroom real quick." She explains and pauses to look down at Sharon's naked form. Her lips quirk in a smile, but she doesn't say anything. Sharon watches her walk to the bathroom before grudgingly pulling her pleasure-shocked body out of bed, smiling to herself.

Brenda makes her way through Sharon's house naked, having decided to forego the discomfort of clothes. She feels light and free and unconstrained and didn't want to ruin the feeling by getting re-dressed. She pauses in the entryway to the kitchen when she sees Sharon had elected not to dress as well. The woman's naked form is silhouetted by the moonlight, making her look almost aglow. Brenda feels a smile tug at her lips as she watches Sharon microwaving their pancakes. An odd contentment, almost like calm, swells in her chest as she studies the soft hair that tumbles down Sharon's back. Her fingers twitch with the desire to touch her lover, because Sharon is her lover again, which means she can touch the other woman whenever she wants. Brenda glides soundlessly to where her lover is idly watching the microwave and wraps her arms around the woman from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade.

"Looks delicious." Brenda rumbles against her skin. "And the pancakes look good, too." Sharon barks out a laugh and spins in Brenda's arms to give her a kiss. Brenda relishes the slide of their breasts and the brush of their stomachs. So much soft skin. The microwave dings and with a playful nip to her lower lip, Sharon retrieves their food.

They eat standing at Sharon's island, intimately close, naked bodies brushing every so often. They chat lightly, about nothing, and tease each other with soft little caresses and good natured tickling. Sharon's eyes are sparkling with warmth and life and Brenda is so loathe to tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight, which she can only hope is because of her at least a little, that she smears maple syrup on her chin. Sharon laughs at her before leaning in to kiss and lick the sweet syrup away. Brenda's chin tingles from the surprisingly erotic sensation. Unable, and unwilling, to keep her hands to herself, Brenda reaches out to touch her Captain, to feel just a bit of the soft skin on such beautiful display. Brenda cups a breast, rubbing a thumb over a coral nipple, delighting in the feel of a woman. Sharon unabashedly lets her head fall back as she enjoys the feeling of being touched.

Brenda takes in the elegant line of her Captain's throat, begging to be kissed, the slope of her back and the tumbling waves of her hair. Instantly, the realization hits her. Brenda needs this. She needs Sharon and sex with a woman and late nights eating pancakes. She needs this as much as she needs sugar, as much as she needs her job. This is a part of her, of who she is and it doesn't have anything to do with Fritz or her marriage or anything else. This is just Brenda, just her, and just something she needs to have for herself. Like a murderer breaking in her interrogation room, like the badge clipped to her hip, like trashy spy novels written in their original Russian, like the extra chocolate chip cookie after dinner. She isn't right without sugar pumping through her veins or without the kiss of Sharon's lips on her skin. It doesn't mean she loves Fritz any less or that she's any less committed to her marriage. Because it's not cheating, not really, because she certainly won't get caught. This is just Brenda Leigh Johnson accepting a new part of herself. The beautiful, powerful, desirous, sexual part of her that somehow only Sharon has ever discovered and only Sharon can satisfy. Suddenly, the weight of the world has lifted off her shoulders and she breathes deeply in relief, chest light and head spinning with this new freedom. No, this isn't about her marriage at all. Brenda is her own woman and this is just about her. She can care about Sharon and fuck Sharon while still deeply loving her husband. Brenda laughs out loud, relief still coursing through her. She needs Fritz, but she needs this, too. And he doesn't need to know. Brenda Leigh can have this, own this, just for herself.

Sharon eyes Brenda in amusement. Brenda just laughs again and Sharon's smile grows; her Chief looks so happy, so relaxed and free and Sharon can feel the effect the woman's joy has on her own mood. Brenda sees the radiant glow growing on Sharon's face and she leans in to kiss her lover briefly. Her lover. The mere thought of the term is enough to send tingles down to the very tips of her toes. Sharon is her lover. And Fritz is her husband. And those two things are very different and very separate. And she has been fantasizing for months about all the things she would do with Sharon if she ever got a second chance, and all the things they had never tried together, things Brenda had read about and researched. She can't bear to wait another moment, to waste any more time with blueberry pancakes when all she needs is Sharon on top of her, under her, inside of her. Now that she has finally let go of her guilt, finally accepted that lesbian sex with Captain Sharon Raydor is something she needs and that's okay, her body is aching to dive right in.

"Come on." Brenda urges, tugging at Sharon's hand. "Come back to bed, baby." Sharon raises an eyebrow and glances towards her plate of half-finished pancakes. "Oh," Brenda positively purrs. "I promise to feed you, Cap'n." She tugs Sharon's hand into the moist heat between her legs and watches Sharon's eyes darken in arousal. Brenda's smirks playfully and curves an arm around Sharon's waist to squeeze her ass. Brenda connects their lips and kisses her deeply, plunging her tongue into Sharon's mouth and curling it behind her teeth. She pulls away almost immediately, leaving Sharon to blink against the force her kiss. Sharon studies Brenda, the rising flush in her cheeks and the slightly elevated rate of her breathing, the nipples just starting to peak. She can't resist her; maybe she never could. Sharon cups Brenda's face and kisses her, before pulling away the start their journey to the bedroom.

Sharon crosses the threshold and heads straight back to bed, but Brenda pauses in the doorway, eyes trailing over every inch of Sharon's naked form and watching the older woman climb into bed and stretch out on her back. Sharon raises her arms above her head, her entire body taut and open for Brenda's perusal, which makes Sharon shiver in its intensity. It is like a physical caress on her skin. Brenda bites her lip, appreciates the heft of Sharon's breasts and the long lean legs for another moment, which Sharon takes to take in the vision of her younger lover. Brenda is all line and muscle and sinew, perfectly sculpted and toned with surprisingly bountiful breasts that sit high and firm on her chest. She is flawless and Sharon is just a little bit in awe.

Brenda forces her body to move and she crosses the room to the oak dresser, bending down to open the bottom drawer. She hears Sharon suck in a breath and bites her bottom lip. She searches until her fingers close around the object that has featured in many of her fantasies about her Captain. She fingers the supple leather straps and walks slowly over to bed, where her gorgeous lover is waiting, eyes boring into her.

"Do you need help with that?" Sharon husks and Brenda is pleased to hear arousal seeping into the older woman's tone. Brenda just shakes her head and, to Sharon's surprise, kneels at the foot of the bed and takes one of Sharon's legs in her hands, raising it, and pressing soft kisses to her ankle, licking along the lines carved by the fine bones.

Brenda sighs softly as she lets her lips trail up the smooth flesh of Sharon's calf, over the hard bone of her shin, up to her knee. She kisses under her knee and along a faint scar she hadn't seen before, flicking at the white spot with her tongue. She lifts the woman's leg over her shoulder and twists to press kisses to Sharon's thigh, along the strong quad and the sensitive inner thighs where her skin is the palest glass Brenda had never seen.

"I don't need help." Brenda whispers, stroking both her hands up Sharon's thighs. She urges the woman to bend her knees and slides the straps up her legs. Sharon's eyes widen with dawning comprehension as Brenda settles the harness around her hips, pulling the straps snug.

"Oh!" Sharon whispers simply, as Brenda tugs on the cock now strapped to her hips.

"Here?" Brenda asks and Sharon grasps her hand, re-adjusting the position of the phallus and urging Brenda to press down again.

"There." Sharon gasps, her voice breathy. Brenda exerts the slightest pressure and watches Sharon's eyes roll back in her head. "Yes!" She gasps, shifting her hips against the delicious friction. Brenda lets her eyes take in the sight beneath her; her beautiful, feminine lover with a cock strapped to her hips. She shivers at the erotic sight and raises up on her hips.

"Wait." Sharon gasps, reaching her hand to stroke Brenda's belly. "Let me…" Her fingers tease their way into the thatch of hair between Brenda's thighs. Sharon recalls the tightness of Brenda's neglected body and doesn't want her Chief to move too fast. But Brenda grasps her hand and tugs it away.

"It's okay." She murmurs, a little touched by Sharon's concern and attentiveness. No man would ever… "I'm ready." And she slowly sinks down onto the toy, taking the fullness into her body and letting her eyes flutter shut at the exquisite feeling.

Sharon's wide eyes watch Brenda lower herself down and she holds her hips still, letting Brenda take control-for now. The blonde's trembling body is accepting the toy, head thrown back, hand braced on Sharon's chest. She's an incredible sight.

Brenda moans in sheer delight. She had almost forgotten this; how good this feels. The silken slide of the toy through her moist heat, the slight stretch on inner muscles, the delicious pressure inside of her. She can feel her aching sex pulsing around the toy, contracting and swelling with rising arousal and need. Pinpricks of pleasure flash in her clit and Brenda lets her hand meander down her stomach to rub over the bud just once. Sharon gasps and bucks under her, pushing the toy deeper inside and bringing their hips together. Brenda's eyes snap open and she looks down to where they are fully joined, hips pressed tightly together. She swivels her hips experimentally and shudders in ecstasy. She automatically begins a slow rhythm, just a rock of her hips, shifting the toy to hit every one of her spots, aided by Sharon's hands splayed on her hips.

Brenda moans softly as she hits a sensitive spot inside herself and repeats her grinding motion. She is awash in pleasure and sensation. It feels like being with a man and yet completely and remarkably different. She is heavy and deliciously full and yet Sharon is still soft and gentle beneath her. This is slow and sensual and so exactly what Brenda needs that she can't help but abandon herself to it, riding Sharon in a way she is sure she has never done before.

Sharon is in awe; she cannot tear her eyes away from Brenda. The woman is so beautiful, so amazing, so undone, so confident in taking her pleasure. Her hips rock smoothly and her curls brush Sharon's and even though the toy isn't a part of her, Sharon swears she can feel Brenda's velvet walls pulsing. Brenda's breasts sway with the sensual roll of her body and Sharon longs to cup and caress them, but she knows that isn't what Brenda needs. Brenda's hands are braced on her chest and Sharon reaches to where their bodies glide together to rub Brenda's swollen clit, gathering the woman's abundant moisture and slicking it over the bead. Brenda seizes up as if she has been shocked, snapping her eyes down to meet Sharon's. The lust, desire, and hungry need in Sharon's gaze makes Brenda shiver and pulse, lighting her up until her whole body burns.

"Yes." Brenda gasps, resuming the rock of her hips, eyes firmly fixed on Sharon's. Sharon feels Brenda's ass grind into her thighs and she cants her hips up just slightly on Brenda's down stroke, urging the toy just a little bit further into her clinging depths and Brenda moans, dissolving into whimpers and sighs and pleas of Sharon's name.

It's so good, so good that Brenda thinks she might just explode and die. Her orgasm threatens already and she doesn't want it to be over so soon even as she works her body harder to strain towards that glorious release. She can't avert her eyes from Sharon's; she is seeing into the woman's soul, into her raw desire and need and vulnerability and it is the most amazing thing Sharon has ever given her, opening herself while she is inside of Brenda. As if reading her thoughts, Sharon thrusts firmer into her, sending another wave of pleasure rolling over Brenda's shaking body.

"Brenda Leigh." Sharon husks, in the deepest voice Brenda has ever heard. "Amazing." She whispers. Brenda tightens against the ache inside her. She arches her back, shifting the toy to try to hit that illusive spot, the spot she and Sharon both know will shatter her into a million orgasmic little pieces. Sharon watches her goddess swivel her slim hips, desperately searching for the tantalizing tease of her release. She knows this woman, and every intimate secret of her body. She knows just what Brenda needs. With a powerful motion, she surges up, wrapping her arms around Brenda and rolling them over.

Brenda lets Sharon guide her body, throwing her arms up in surrender as the older woman settles atop her, never severing their intimate connection. Sharon presses deeply inside of Brenda's heat, picking up her sensual rhythm and Brenda throws her head back, arching her back and opening all of her body. Her legs come up to wrap around Sharon's hips, desperately holding the other woman's soft body against hers. She is completely open and vulnerable and spread and offered to Sharon, giving the other woman everything she has and everything she is with her body, because she knows she can't do it with her words.

Sharon feels a change in her lover and looks down with great effort, prying her eyes open to study Brenda's face. The woman's eyes are held firmly open, watching Sharon as she makes love to her and Sharon slows. Brenda keens with pleasure. The drag against her sensitive walls is almost as good. The indefinable expression in her lover's eyes makes Brenda twitch and tremble and she slowly unhooks her legs, drawing them up to rest on Sharon's shoulders, the toy sliding even deeper inside of her, deeper than anyone has ever been and offering an exquisite fullness. Sharon's eyes widen as she shifts; the base of the toy hits her sensitive clit perfectly, sending pulsing, shuddering waves of pleasure through her aching sex. Sharon hopes Brenda knows she feels the cherished gift the blonde is giving her.

Brenda watches unflinchingly as Sharon takes in their new position. She is giving her everything, every piece of herself she has held back from other lovers and she thinks Sharon understands as she cups her face tenderly. Sharon kisses her softly, rocking her own hips to gain the friction she needs. The motion forces her deeper and Brenda's overstimulated nerves register the sensation of too much. She whimpers and Sharon stills, just kissing her and letting her squeeze the toy.

"Can you come like this?" Sharon whispers against her mouth, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Brenda bites her lip and nods.

"Come with me." Brenda husks. "Come inside me." Sharon's hips seize. She snakes a hand down to resume her strokes over Brenda's clit, sending the woman into fits of shudders. Brenda's trembling fingers search out the warmth and wet of Sharon's sex and she clenches when she feels her lover's silky heat. She rubs over swollen folds and watches Sharon shiver. She pushes two fingers inside and savors the hot, tight, wet feeling of Sharon's body gripping her desperately. Brenda moans in pleasure; this is the best thing she has ever felt.

Sharon is beside herself, trembling and shuddering and on the verge of ecstasy just from being inside her lover. Brenda's soft touches and gentle penetration threaten to break her and she wants to wait. She feels Brenda shift and with a final cry, and sharp twist of her fingers inside of Sharon, she comes, shaking and shuddering under Sharon. Sharon watches Brenda surrender to her pleasure, watches the bliss contort her face and feels the ache behind her pelvis tug insistently. She's so close, so very close.

Brenda comes down and blinks her eyes open. Sharon is still hovering on the edge and Brenda resumes the thrusting of her fingers that she had neglected during her climax. Sharon's eyes glaze over and she moans. Brenda wants to make Sharon come like she has never wanted anything in her life; she wants to send the woman into bliss and pleasure and she wants to feel Sharon shaking in orgasm still buried deep within her. Brenda scissors her fingers just how Sharon likes and thrusts her hips, pushing the toy against Sharon's sensitive clit.

"Let go, Sharon." Brenda orders huskily. She curls her arm around Sharon's hip, stroking the soft feminine flesh. "Come inside me, baby." As if her body was waiting for Brenda's order, she jerks, seizes and comes, crying out Brenda's name and dropping her head to the other woman's chest as she is electrified. She lets her pleasure overtake her, mind and body overwhelmed with tingling heat and the feeling of being completely entwined with Brenda Leigh.

Sharon comes back to Earth to Brenda stroking her back, legs wrapped back around her hips, heels digging into her ass. Tenderly, and with shaking muscles, Sharon pulls herself from Brenda's body. She rolls off of Brenda and collapses, tugging the toy from her hips and tossing it onto the floor. Sharon hates the feel of the strap on after she comes. Brenda just watches her, panting. Sharon shifts to her side and buries her face in Brenda's neck, cupping a hand between her legs to where wet warmth pulses against her palm. Brenda gathers as much of Sharon's luxurious mane as she can in her fist and holds the woman's head to her neck.

Brenda wraps a leg around Sharon, feeling oddly giddy. She is back in Sharon's bed, in Sharon's arms, satisfied and happy. She lets Sharon rest, stroking along the vertebrae of her spine. Sharon amazes her; so much passion and so much desire hidden behind so much ice. And only Brenda gets to melt her. Her own fingers find their way back to play in Sharon's come-drenched folds. Sharon's body is so incredible and in this moment Brenda doesn't care if it makes her the gayest woman in the world, she loves the feel of the sexy older woman in her arms and in her body.

Sharon kisses Brenda's sweaty neck, pulling away just far enough to look into her eyes. Her heart swoops at the radiant expression on her face, and the sparkle in her eyes. There is her Brenda Leigh. Not Chief Johnson, but her lover Brenda. Oh, how she has missed this woman. Brenda's fingers curl, dipping just inside of her and Sharon can't hold back her moan. Brenda smirks and brings her fingers to her lips, sucking them into her mouth and making quite a show of licking off Sharon's juices.

"Delicious." She declares before kissing Sharon deeply, sharing her flavor with her. Sharon groans into her mouth. God, the woman is a little vixen. "You know, I could get used to this." Brenda says when she pulls her tongue from Sharon's mouth. "This whole lesbian thing." Sharon laughs.

"Oh, could you?" She kisses the tip of Brenda's nose. "Well, I can't deny that you certainly have the sex part under control." Brenda beams.

"I can't even describe how it makes me feel to be with you like this, Sharon." Brenda confesses and Sharon nuzzles her cheek, drawing her hand up Brenda's sensitive side, earning a shiver.

"I really…really love having you here, Brenda." It's an understatement, what sex with Brenda makes her feel, but it will have to be good enough, because there aren't words for the tornado of emotions the younger woman evokes in Sharon. Brenda gazes into Sharon's beautiful green eyes; they are warm and shining, not trying to analyze Brenda or figure her out, like Fritz's usually are. They are just looking at her, just appreciating her and Brenda's heart stutters. Sharon leans in to kiss her and Brenda willingly surrenders her lips. Sharon pulls away; she needs to take a moment. There is something in Brenda's eyes…some feeling. It makes her heart quiver in a way it hasn't in years. She needs to distance herself from this just a little bit because for some reason she can't name, suddenly she feels just a little bit of something that might feel like fear. "Now it's my turn to use the bathroom." Sharon whispers softly, pressing a final kiss to Brenda's lips.

Brenda watches Sharon's back as she retreats to her bathroom. Her frank appreciation for the woman's beautiful body doesn't even surprise her anymore; it almost feels like there was never a time when she didn't look at Sharon and feel desire. Maybe there truly wasn't. Brenda heaves her pleasantly aching body up to rest against the headboard. The sheet falls to her waist, but she pays it no mind, stretching her arms above her head and closing her eyes. Despite the ache in her muscles, she feels good. So very good. She does so love the feel of Sharon's toy. And being taken from behind like that…Brenda shivers. Sharon knows so well how to please her. No one has ever learned the secrets of her body so quickly before. She wonders what else she and Sharon can try, what other pleasures await them now that Brenda understands it is futile to resist her pull towards the Captain. Does Sharon have other toys? What other kinds of things does Sharon like to do in bed? She can ask the woman her questions, she knows this. Sharon won't make fun of her. And she does have lots of questions, not just about sexual pleasures for them to explore, but about the woman herself. She feels as if Sharon knows so much about her from her personnel file, but she knows so little about Sharon in return. She doesn't even know if the woman is from Los Angeles or what she does on her weekends. Maybe she and Brenda do something together this weekend, although she doesn't know what the Captain likes. Or what she herself would do for leisure, if not work. She supposes they could eat out. Or Brenda hasn't been to a spinning class in a while; Sharon in tight little workout clothes would probably be -

"Hem hem." A throat clearing startles Brenda out of her thoughts and she snaps her eyes open. She cries out in surprise at the vision of a strange woman staring at her from the doorway of Sharon's bedroom. Brenda desperately tugs the sheet up to cover her bare chest and looks wildly around for her gun, before she remembers it is in her bag downstairs.

"Who the hell are you?" Brenda manages to demand, and only sounds mildly hysterical. The woman just smirks. She makes no move towards the bed and instantly Brenda knows in her gut she is not a threat. She relaxes her shoulders, but still tightly clenches the sheet. The woman is beautiful, with dark hair and dark eyes. She wears a business suit without the jacket and stands with her hand on her cocked hip, an appraising look in her eyes.

"I would ask you the same thing." The woman says lightly, eyes dancing with mirth. "But I imagine you must be Chief Johnson. Or at least I hope you are, or else I'll have to have a conversation with Sharon about being a shameless slut." Brenda's eyebrows shoot up into her hair. The woman's tinkling laugh sounds in her ears. "Well, then. It's nice to meet you." She takes several steps towards the bed and Brenda clutches the sheet tighter. "I'm-"

"Brooke!" Both Brooke and Brenda whip their heads around to look at Sharon, who is coming out of the bathroom still naked. Brenda's eyes widen even further and they immediately travel back to the strange woman. So this is Brooke, Sharon's ex-wife. Sharon makes no move to cover her nudity and Brenda feels a surge of heat in her chest. She doesn't like this woman seeing Sharon naked. That sight is for her eyes only. The woman's infernal smile is still fixed firmly on her full red lips.

"Sorry, Shar." Brenda starts at the nickname. "I didn't know you were…busy." A teasing smile graces Brooke's lips.

"I thought you had a settlement conference." Sharon says, taking a step towards Brenda, hoping to reassure her lover with her presence. Brenda refrains from reaching out to cover Sharon's breasts and the trimmed curls between her legs.

"Canceled it. I'm not settling this one; this lawyer pisses me off and I want to wipe the floor with him in court. I thought I'd stop by…but clearly you already have plans." Brenda is somewhat surprised that the woman's tone is light and teasing, instead of angry and accusatory. If she had walked in on Sharon and Brooke she wouldn't be nearly so amused. The thought makes her stomach flip unpleasantly. Is that why Brooke is here? If Brenda wasn't in this bed, would she be? Suddenly, Brenda wants to rip the sheet from her body.

"Brooke." Sharon says evenly. "This is Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson." She takes the final step towards Brenda and rests a soft, encouraging hand on her bare shoulder. Instantly, Brenda's skin is warm. "Brenda, this is my ex-wife, Brooke, with the US Attorney's office." Sharon's tone is flawlessly polite. The whole exchange is imminently civilized and Brenda can almost forget that her come is still slicking her thighs from how well she was just fucked.

"It's nice to meet you…finally." Brooke extends her hand to Brenda, who carefully gathers the sheet in her other hand, before extending her right to shake. A little smirk plays at the corner of Brooke's mouth and her eyes dance.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Brenda replies automatically, though her fingers twitch in the other woman's grasp, which Brenda would swear lingered for just a moment longer than necessary. Almost as if the woman was taking a moment to size her up. She imagines Sharon and Brooke must have made a beautiful couple and maybe it's just her, but suddenly their decades spent together loom heavily in the air between them.

"Brooke…" Sharon's tone is laced with warning, which Brooke thoroughly ignores.

"So, Brenda." Brooke settles herself on Sharon's bed, hands folded in her lap and regards the blonde. "How long have you been with the LAPD?" Brenda gapes at her. "And how long have you been married?"

"Brooke!" Sharon sounds exasperated and Brenda feels a flash of anger shoot down her spine.

"What?" Brooke demands. "I'm just asking." Sharon sighs and stalks to the bathroom to snatch her silk robe, belting it firmly around her waist. Brenda opens her mouth to try to explain herself, but Brooke beats her to it. And the teasing twinkle is back in her eyes. "I figure I should just get it over with as soon as possible because I'm assuming you won't be inviting me to stay." Appreciative eyes flick to where the sheet covers Brenda's breasts. Brenda's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline and Brooke laughs again; Brenda isn't sure whether she should be amused or offended. Then Brooke's eyes flit to the strap on Sharon discarded on the floor and Brenda is horrified. She blushes ten shades of scarlet and Brooke smirks. "Although evidently my presence isn't required."

"It most certainly is not." Sharon replies in her Captain Raydor voice, though her harshness is audibly tempered with affection. She sits down next to Brenda, letting their shoulders touch.

"Well then I'll just be going." Brooke says, but makes no move to leave. She turns her attention back to Brenda. "I must admit I am...intrigued." Brooke doesn't wait for Brenda to speak. "The way Sharon used to complain about you, ranting and raving." Brenda feels Sharon stiffen beside her. "I almost knew you two would end up like this." Brenda is struck by how friendly her tone is, how conversational. Like the sight of another woman in her ex-wife's bed isn't remotely bothersome.

"Well I'm so glad you stopped by." Sharon interjects. "Why don't I walk you-" Brooke waves her hand.

"To hear her talk, I knew it was either kill each other or…" Her eyes flick back to the discarded strap on. "This." She finishes tactfully. Brenda flushes again; she has no idea what to say to this woman so she is evidently just keeping her mouth shut.

"Brooke, please-"

"And Shar would never get blood on her Armani." Sharon groans, but Brenda can't help a small little snort. Brooke's eyes twinkle and Brenda thinks briefly that under any other circumstances, she could really like this woman. She can feel Sharon shooting daggers at her. "Well," Brooke stands with a flourish. "I won't keep you from whatever it is a raging dyke and her straight-girl lover do on a Friday night." Brenda cringes when she hears Brooke use the word 'dyke,' but her tone lacks any malice, indeed even Brenda can tell she is teasing Sharon. Brenda can only hope it is as good-natured as it sounds to her ears. Just in case it's not, and because it suddenly occurs to Brenda that she has only said two words this entire time, she interjects quickly.

"I'm not straight." She winces. That was not at all what she meant to say, not at all. Sharon turns to her with a raised eyebrow. Brooke laughs out loud.

"Oh, honey." She gazes down at where Brenda's nipples are poking against thin fabric with frank appreciation. "Of course you're not. No woman is." Sharon sighs impatiently from beside her. Brenda can't help but think maybe Brooke has a point. The woman finally turns away from her.

"Sharon." Her tone is more businesslike now as she turns to her ex. "I wanted to talk to you…I know it's your turn to take the kids to Park City for Christmas, but it's Mom's eightieth this December and her liver…"

"Of course." Sharon says quickly. "Of course." Brooke favors her with a small smile.

"Thank you." Brenda stares at her lover in awe. Those deep green eyes are radiating compassion and empathy and Brenda's heart swells. "You know you're more than welcome." Brooke continues firmly. Sharon smiles sardonically.

"More than welcome isn't the phrase I would use." She snarks, but then her expression softens again. "It's fine. I could use a quiet holiday season anyway." Brooke reaches out a sympathetic hand to stroke Sharon's arm, but then glances at Brenda and quickly retracts it. The motion startles Brenda; it is almost as if Brooke thinks she is encroaching on Brenda's territory. As if she thinks the Southern woman desperately trying to cover her nakedness with a subordinate officer's bedding is a rival to the years she and Sharon spent together, to the family they have made. Brenda suddenly feels just a little smaller than she would like. Then the smirk is back on Brooke's face.

"Well, maybe you and Brenda can celebrate the holidays together. It might-"

"Good-bye, Brooke." Sharon interrupts firmly and Brooke takes a step back, only to turn and face Brenda again.

"It was nice to meet you, Brenda Leigh Johnson." She holds out her hand again, which Brenda quickly takes. Her voice turns serious again and her eyes bore deeply into Brenda's. "You're a lucky woman." She understands what Brooke is saying, what she is asking, what she is ordering.

"Yes." Brenda agrees quietly. "I certainly am." She chances a glance to Sharon, whose lips are quirked up in a small little smile.

Brooke cocks her head to the side, eyes sparkling again. "As well as a beautiful one." Her eyes trail down Brenda's sheet-draped body. "You know, if you and Sharon ever want a threeso-"

Sharon grabs her ex-wife and physically shepherds her out of the bedroom, Brooke's laugh ringing in Brenda's ears. Brenda takes a deep breath and lets her head fall back against the headboard of Sharon's bed. Dazedly, she realizes she just met her lover's ex-wife slash friend with benefits half naked with her wedding ring on her finger. Oh, she thinks, for heaven's sake.


End file.
